One-Shots Semana HoriKashi
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: Un total de 7 One-Shots dedicados a mi pareja favorita de GSN. Todos con resultado picante.


Estamos en la semana Horikashi en tumblr (hoy es el ultimo día), yo decidí participar y recién ahora me digo a subir uno de los trabajos.

Como no se me da dibujar y no sé me ocurre que diseño hacer, decidí participar con fics el único cambio es que todos van a tener resultados sexuales (yatusabe). Todos van a ser one-shots, siguiendo el tema de los días.

Día uno: Verano

* * *

Día de calor

Ella lo hizo, engaño vilmente a Hori-senpai para que pasaran un tiempo a solas en su casa y el cayó. La idea no fue solo suya, sino que Seo-sensei la ayudo a idearla (o la planeo por completo). Le hicieron creer que se reuniría el grupo completo en su casa para pasar el día en la piscina ya que ninguno de ellos aguantaba más el calor, pero al final el único invitado era su querido senpai.

Ya vestida, empezó a acercarse a la piscina donde un extrañado senpai observaba los alrededores.

—Senpai, ¿Qué busca? –decía al posicionarse a su lado

En respuesta Hori se giro con su típico rostro de enojo al verse engañado (algo que odiaba), rostro que cambio su expresión al ver a su kohai. Ese era otra parte del plan de Seo.

Kashima explico que ella solo quería darle felicidad a su querido senpai, que el sonría por ella. Su maestra en canto le dio una fácil solución, ponerse una bikini en vez de su acostumbrada combinación. Aunque no entendía el porqué de la ropa, en su imaginación era para darle ánimos a su querido senpai a ponerse ropa femenina así que acepto sin vacilar. Al final era mas fácil de lo que creía verlo feliz.

En efecto, funciono. En cuanto la vio vestida y la vio otra vez, y otra y otra, Hori-senpai empezó a hacer una extraña mueca que termino en convertirse en sonrisa. Tal vez fuera por el sol, pero sus mejillas se tiñeron en rojo. Para Kashima se veía adorable.

—Así que somos nosotros dos – susurro el mayor

—Sip, el resto no pudo venir – respondió convincente

—¿Tampoco nadie de tu familia?

—No, mis padres y mi hermanita fueron a visitar a mis tíos – le estaba extrañando que no dijera ninguna queja, así que antes de que pueda hacerlo cambio de tema – senpai… ¿le gusta mi bikini?

A la pregunta volvió a fijar su mirada en ella, ahora sentada a su lado, y respondió afirmativamente con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—¿En serio? –respondió alegre mientras observaba su ropa y luego a él –porque me las puse por ti senpai –ya sin ninguna duda, Hori le agarro de los brazos y la empujo al piso.

Se posiciono sobre ella y soltó una de sus manos para posicionar la propia en el rostro de la menor. Nunca pensó que fuera tan atrevida para organizar esa ocasión.

—Así que ninguno de nuestros amigos va a venir, tus padres no están y te pusiste esta pequeña y linda bikini para mí. Que amable –al decir esto la miraba fijamente a los ojos con una mirada que ella no le había conocido, mientras empezaba a acercar sus bocas.

—Bueno… yo… –al escucharlo describir los hechos, cayó en cómo se podían interpretar. Aunque no planeaba esa situación, tampoco le molestaba. El senpai se veía bastante genial en ese momento.

Al no escuchar respuesta de su kohai y notar que querían lo mismo, termino de acercar su labios para que estos finalmente se conocieran. Ni bien empezó el beso, Hori soltó el brazo restante y Kashima se sentó frente suyo, al hacerlo también junto sus brazos detrás de la cabeza del mayor; acercándose más a él e intensificando mas el beso.

Ya con ambas manos libres Hori les dio rienda suelta, primero comenzaron a acariciar su espalda luego bajaron para recorrer su pequeña cintura para al final situarse en el nudo de aquella prenda que tanto dificultaba su viaje.

Cuando lo acababa de desatar se vieron interrumpidos por una risa estridente.

Sus amigos se encontraban frente suyo.

La risa fue de la creadora del plan.

Nozaki estaba muy atento tomando captura del momento.

Sakura, Mikoshiba y Wakamatsu desviaban la mirada mientras ocultaban su avergonzado rostro.

—Parece que pudiste hacer feliz a tu preciado senpai, Kashima – dijo mientras se acercaba la lorelei – perdón por arruinar su momento, pero hace calor y nos moríamos de calor a donde íbamos– Sin decir más se tiro en la piscina con su ropa puesta.

—¿Me pueden describir sus sentimientos en este momento? –pregunto el mangaka con su libreta en mano

—Odio –respondieron a dúo.

* * *

Al final no paso a mayores, creo que solo una vez escribí lemon y ademas de ser hace tiempo, no me gusto como quedo.

Así que me tengo que preparar para la próxima.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que quieran leer los próximos. Agradezco si comentan


End file.
